oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
False Emperor Charles I
Charles I (18th Ruay 3342 - 5th of Mekape 3368) officially recognised as Prince Charles was the disputed Emperor of the Casorian Empire. After his brother Emperor Henry-Joseph VII was crowned he disputed his claim and crowned himself. His rebellion however met a swift and deadly end. Early Life Charles Francis Arthur was born on the eighteenth of Ruay, 3342. The second son of Henry-Joseph VII he lived the luxurious life of the spare. Unlike his elder brother, the heir to the throne Prince Leo, he was a remarkable soldier, aiding his father in their many battles against the rebellious vassals. Charles thought himself to be more fit to be heir, however the people despised him, if not for the grace shown by the Emperor and Crown-Prince the people would have rebelled solely by the prince's action. Life as Heir Presumptive When his brother ascended the throne as Henry-Joseph VII, Charles became Heir Presumptive to the Casorian Throne. He took a wife, Princess Katherine and seemingly was content to live out his life in comfort as his brother's heir, until he himself had children. However, a year afte rthe crowning of his brother a group known as the Charlesarians approached him and took his naive mind to new lengths, convincing him that his brother was the offspring of the blacksmith and a whore. The whore was left un-named as not to allow the Prince to think they attacked his beloved and deceased mother. This 'evidence' took hold of Charles and he confronted his brother. Emperor Charles I Charles declared himself infront of the masses in Lockvalar as Emperor Charles I, the true ruler of the Casorian Empire, at the time the true Emperor was meeting ambassadors from the nations of the Empire attempting to solidify control on the other continents. The idea that a succession crisis was rising was entirely unthinkable. Charles fled to Victorshead near the eastern coast, but he was met with total distain, Charles was a cruel man and was locked out of the town. Henry-Joseph rode with a detachment of the imperial legion and arrested the False Emperor bringing him back to Lockvalar in chains. Second Rising and Execution Even though being imprisoned in 3364 with his wife, the false Empress Katherine, Charles did not wish to submit to his 'illegimate brother'. His band of followers had been put to the axe, but Henry, aware that his brother was still his blood despite what he may think sentenced him to life imprisonment. When however in 3368 the 'Emperor' Charles commanded the people to rise up against the usurper the Emperor saw that while his brother lived he would try to overthrow him. Henry-Joseph signed the death warrant and the Prince Charles was put to the axe, beheaded two weeks after the birth of his daughter, Margaret, on 5th Mekape 3368. Henry-Joseph was merciful with his widow and child, allowing them to keep their imperial status but banishing them to the Middle Kingdom, to stop Charles' supports viewing Margaret as Empress. When led to the scaffold Charles suddenly broke down, apologizing to his brother and begging for mercy, claiming he'd even resign his claim to the true imperial throne. Henry-Joseph was out on a hunt, and unreachable, when told of this, he flew into a rage knowing that his brother could have been saved. Legacy There are still remnants of the Charlesarian cause in today's society, for twelve years Princess Margaret despite public outcry was the rightful heir should the Emperor die childless, and served as Heir Presumptive in exile and for many served as Empress Margaret I. She gave birth to two children, who despite their Imperial lineage were not created Their Imperial Highnesses, instead they took their father, Prince Merious's noble title and became Lady Daisy Whitfield and Sir Derrick Valir. Derrick, for some, is hailed as Emperor Charles II, but he has consistantly informed Lockvalar that he denounces any claim he has to the imperial throne. Charles' descendents are quite unique, Henry-Joseph VI implimented the system of giving each royal child a dukedom, however Charles' rebellion occured before his investiture and therefore his children lost their noble standing. Titles and Issue Titles 18th Ruay 3342 - 9th Poroll 3362: His Imperial Highness, Prince Charles Francis Arthur. 9th Poroll 3362 - 5th Mekape 3368: His Imperial Highness, Prince Charles, Heir Presumptive. 17th Poroll 3363 - 5th Mekape 3368: His Imperial Majesty, by the Will of the Gods, Emperor Charles the First, True and Rightful Heir of the Late Emperor Henry-Joseph VI, denouncer of the usurper Monarch.* *The title used when he usurped the throne and retained in the eyes of the Charlesarians. Issue Category:Deceased Category:Disputed Leader Category:Royal Category:Casilian Dynasty Category:Monarch